List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon
here are list of films broadcast by Nickelodeon 1990s ﻿1999 #Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (May 27, 1999) #Spongebob Squarepants: Pickles (August 21, 1999) 2000s 2000 #Rugrats: No Place Like Home (February 15, 2000) #Rugrats: Be My Valentine (February 26, is 2000) #Rugrats: Discover America (March 7, 2000) #Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (May 20, 2000) #Kenan and Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None (July 22, 2000) #CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery (August 26, 2000) #Cry Baby Lane (October 28, 2000) #Spongebob Squarepants: Christmas Who (December 6, 2000) 2001 #Rugrats: Preschool Daze (May 13, 2001) #As Told by Ginger: Summer of Camp Caprice (July 7, 2001) #Rugrats: All Growed Up! (August 11, 2001) #Orgin of Donnie (August 18, 2001) 2002 #Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (February 16, 2002) #Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob's House Party (May 17, 2002) #Rugrats: Bow Wow Wedding Vows (August 4, 2002) #Rugrats: Curse of the Werewuff (October 20, 2002) #Hey Arnold: The Journal (November 11, 2002) #Rugrats: Babies in Toyland (December 21, 2002) 2003 #Rugrats: Club Fred (February 22, 2003) #Maniac Magee (February 23, 2003) #Jimmy Neutron: The Eggpire Strikes Back (April 25, 2003) #Rugrats: The Perfect Twins (May 13, 2003) #Dora The Explorer: The Lost City (June 3, 2003) #The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (July 12, 2003) #As Told by Ginger: Far From Home (August 9, 2003) #Jimmy Neutron: Rescue Jet Fusion (October 13, 2003) 2004 #ChalkZone: Double Trouble (April 23, 2004) #Beastfly flies of Cathrine Elephant) #[[As Told by Ginger]: Butterflies Are Free (June 11, 2004) #All Grown Up!: Interview With a Campfire (June 26, 2004) #Jimmy Neutron: Win Lose and Kaboom (July 9, 2004) #Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune (July 16, 2004) #The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (July 23, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Times Square Express (July 26, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: Maria's Graduation (July 29, 2004) #Rocket Power: The Big Day (July 30, 2004) #ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (August 6, 2004) #Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Long Island Road Trip (August 9, 2004) #ChalkZone: When Santas Collide (December 9, 2004) #As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame (2004) (Direct-to-video) 2005 #The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (June 10, 2005) #Jimmy Neutron: The League of Villians (July 18, 2005) #All Grown Up!: Dude Where's My Horse (July 16, 2005) #Danny Phantom: Reign Storm (July 29, 2005) #My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (August 12, 2005) #Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (September 16, 2005) 2006 #Drake and Josh Go Hollywood (January 6, 2006) #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (January 16, 2006) #Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up (March 10, 2006) #Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (May 19, 2006) #Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (June 9, 2006) #The X's: Truman X: Super Villian (June 16, 2006) #Avatar: The Fury of Aang: The Library and The Desert (July 14, 2006) #The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators (July 21, 2006) #Romeo!: Ro Trip (July 23, 2006) #Avatar: Secret of The Fire Nation: The Serpents and The Drill (September 15, 2006) #Unfabolous: The Perfect Moment (October 7, 2006) #All Grown Up!: R.V. Having Fun Yet (October 10, 2006) 2007 #The Naked Brothers Band (film) (January 27, 2007) #Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trip (June 9, 2007) #Shredderman Rules (June 10, 2007) #The Last Day of Summer (July 20, 2007) #Drake and Josh: Really Big Shrimp (August 3, 2007) #Go Diego Go!: The Great Dinosaur Rescue (August 17, 2007) #Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (August 17, 2007) #The Naked Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands (October 7,2007) #Zoey 1O1: The Curse of PCA (October 13, 2007) #Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost (October 30, 2007) #Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob's Atlantis Squarepantis (November 12, 2007) #Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Day of Black Sun (November 30, 2007) #Unfablous: The Best Trip Ever (December 6, 2007) 2008 #Zoey 1O1: Goodbye Zoey (January 4, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Sidekicks (January 21, 2008) #Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman (February 1, 2008) #The Fairly OddParents: Fairly OddBaby (February 18, 2008) #Zoey 1O1: Chasing Zoey (May 2, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Polar Bears (June 6, 2008) #H20 Movie Exposed: Dr. Danger and A Twist in the Tail (June 20, 2008) #Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid (July 13, 2008) #Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Boling Rock Parts 1-2 (July 16-17, 2008) #Avatar: The Last Airbender: Sozin's Comet: The Final Battle (July 19, 2008) #Gym Teacher: The Movie (September 12, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Mystery Girl (October 8, 2008) #Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween (October 31, 2008) (The N) #iCarly: iGo to Japan (November 8, 2008) #Tak and the Power of JuJu: Destiny Schmestiny (November 15, 2008) #The Naked Brothers Band: Operation Mojo (November 22, 2008) #Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger (November 29, 2008) #Merry Christmas Drake and Josh (December 5, 2008) 2009 #Spectacular! (February 16, 2009) #The Naked Brothers Band: Naked Idol (March 14, 2009) #The Naked Brothers Band: The Premeire (April 11, 2009) #Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants vs. The Big One (April 17, 2009) #The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (May 1-May 3, 2009) #iCarly: iDate a Bad Boy (May 9, 2009) #The Mighty B!: Dragonflies (June 12, 2009) #Mr. Troop Mom (June 19, 2009) #True Jackson VP: Testing True (July 25, 2009) #iCarly: iFight Shelby Marks (August 8, 2009) #Spongebob's Truth or Square (November 6, 2009) #True Jackson VP: Flirting with Fame (November 21, 2009) #Big Time Rush: Big Time Audition (November 28, 2009) #iCarly: iQuit iCarly (December 5, 2009) 2010s 2010 #The School Gyrls (February 21, 2010) #True Jackson VP: Trapped in Paris (May 22, 2010) #iCarly: iPsysho (June 4, 2010) #Big Time Rush: Big Time Concert (August 20, 2010) #Fred: The Movie (September 18, 2010) #The Boy Who Cried Werewolf (October 23, 2010) #Spongebob Squarepants: Mystery With a Twistery (November 11, 2010) #iCarly: iStart A Fan War (November 19, 2010) #Victorious: Freak the Freak Out (November 26, 2010) #The Mighty B!: O Brother What Art Thou/Stuffed Happens (December 2, 2010) #Big Time Rush: Big Time Christmas (December 4, 2010) #The School Gyrls: A Very Gyrls Holla-Day (December 4, 2010) 2011 #Spongebob Squarepants: Legends of Bikini Bottom (January 28, 2011) #Big Time Rush: Big Time Beach Party (February 21, 2011) #Best Player (March 12, 2011) #Dora's Ballet Adventure (March 14, 2011) #Catscratch: Operation: Saving Waffle (April 10, 2011) #iCarly: iParty With Victorious (June 10, 2011) #A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner! (Summer 2011) #Catscratch: Discover Europe (August or September 2011) Non-Nickelodeon TV Movies #Virtural Mom #Sabrina Goes to Rome #Mr. Troop Mom Broadcast Movies Nickelodeon Movies #Good Burger #The Rugrats Movie #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Hey Arnold!: The Movie #The Wild Thornberrys Movie #Rugrats Go Wild! #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals #Harriet the Spy #Angus Thongs and Perfect Snoggings #The Last Airbender Special Delivery Movies #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi #Misunderstood Monsters #Mowgli's Brother #The Pinballs Non-Nickelodeon Movies #Sabrina Goes to Rome #Virtual Mom #Grease (film) #The Secret of NIMH #Charlotte's Web (1973 film) #E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial #Ferris Bulller's Day Off #National Lampoon's Vacation #Men in Black III #Uncle Buck #Big Fat Liar #Look Who's Talking #Adventures in Babysitting #Back to the Future #Scooby-Doo (film) #What a Girl Wants #Curious George (film) #Pretty in Pink #Doogal #The Chipmunk Adventure #Baby's Day Out #Ghostbusters #Ghostbusters II #The Nutty Professor